Forgotten Birthday.
by Rach2
Summary: Please read and review!!
1. Default Chapter

Forgotten Birthday by Rach

**Forgotten Birthday by[Rach][1]**

No one belongs to me.

** **

** **

** **

**NOTE TO READERS: - Phoebe isn't going out with cole. Just for this story forget that he ever existed. Okay? Sorry for all you cole lovers out there but this story works better without him in it. Well I think it does. I hope you feel the same way.**

Part 1

**Phoebe awoke and was extremely happy. Today was her birthday. She was looking forward to spending the whole day with her sisters, like they had promised a few months back. She was no doubt looking forward to the presents she would receive. Her sisters always get her the best presents, she couldn't wait.**

**Phoebe got showered and dressed and headed downstairs.**

** **

**'Morning everybody, how are we this beautiful morning' Phoebe asked jollily as she entered the kitchen**

**'Morning Pheebs, your in a good mood this morning, any particular reason?' Piper asked**

**'yep, it's'**

**'oh look at the time, I'd better be going or I'll be late' Prue interrupted as she stood and ran out of the kitchen.**

**'i'm sorry too Phoebe, but I have to go also, I've got a band coming in to pratice and I need to get ready. Are you coming to night?'**

**'i..umm..i don't know. I might have some school work to do' Phoebe was disappointed as her sisters were going to work after they had promised to spend the whole day with her.**

**'oh okay. Well don't work to hard and I'll see you later tonight. Bye, love you' Piper also went running out of the manor like Prue had done five minutes earlier.**

**'they've either forgotten or arranging a surprise birthday party for me. And I bet it is the latter. Ooh I cant wait' Phoebe thought to her self, forgetting that they had promised to spend the whole day together.**

** **

** **

**Prue arrived at 415 magazine and went straight to pick up her assignments.**

**'Morning Prue' mr corso said**

**'morning. Have you got my assignments'**

**'yep, but your not going to be happy'**

**'why?' Prue asked as she tok the paper with her assignments written down**

**'because you have five to do. I hope you haven't arranged to do anything important'**

**'Mr Corso, you are working me to death. I've had 3 or five everyday, for the past 2 weeks. You know I am a human being right?' Prue said angrily**

**'I know, it's just this is the busiest time of the month. You've got magazines wanting pictures for there new winter wear or for the spring wear. And to top it all of our magazine too. I'm sorry Prue, but they need to be done' Mr Corso explained.**

**'it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and here are the shots I took yesterday.' Prue handed him the shots.**

**'Thanks'**

**Prue left to do her million tasks.**

** **

** **

**'hello this is P3, Piper halliwell speaking'**

**'Hi, this is Rick's Band. We were meant to be coming in, in about 30minutes but we cant make it till 3'o'clock. One of the band members has gone to the doctors. I'm sorry'**

**'it's okay. But can you defiantly promise me that you will be here by three.'**

**'yeah, I can'**

**'okay. Three it is'**

**'thanks. Bye'**

**'bye'**

**Piper signed as she put the phone back on its cradle.**

**'now what am I meant to do. I know I'll do the order form' Piper thought to her self**

** **

**Piper was interrupted by the phone ringing**

**'hello this is P3.'**

**'hi, piper. It's me'**

**'oh hi Phoebe'**

**'don't sound to happy to see me'**

**'its not that. Cause I am. It's just the band that was meant to be coming in now won't make it till three. So I'm just doing the order form. It's nice to get a minutes rest. I've been extremely busy these last few weeks.'**

**'yeah I know. Look I was ringing to ask if you want to go out for dinner later.'**

**'I would love to Phoebe but I can't. I've got to open the club and I'm working by myself. I'm sorry, if I had the time I would'**

**'oh okay. Never mind then' Phoebe said disappointedly **

**'i'm sorry Pheebs. Maybe next week. I'm really busy this week' Piper suggested**

**'whatever, look I might come down tonight so I'll see you then 'k'**

**'yeah c'ya Pheebs'**

**Piper returned to what she was doing when Leo orbed in.**

**'hi sweetie. How r u?'**

**'stressed extremely stressed' Piper replied**

**'oh. Can I make it better'**

**'how?'**

**'like this' Leo slowly started to kiss Piper's neck**

**'Leo, we can't do this here'**

**'come on Piper, no-ones here.'**

**'okay'**

**Leo lead Piper over to her office.**

** **

** **

**Phoebe still believed in her heart that they were suprising her with a party. But she still wanted to go out for a meal, and since Piper couldn't and cole was unreachable she called Prue.**

**'Prue Halliwell speaking'**

**'hey Prue, it's me'**

**'Oh hi Phoebe. What do you want?'**

**'I was just wondering if you would like to go out for dinner?'**

**'that's a nice offer Pheebs, but I can't Mr Corso has given me five assignments to do again today. Maybe another time'**

**'sure. Bye'**

**'bye'**

**Phoebe replaced the phone and went to sit on the couch. As soon as she got there she started to cry. 'How could they, how could they forget my birthday. Some sisters'**

** **

Part 2

** **

**Phoebe had fallen asleep by the time her sisters had got home. As they were covering her with a blanket they noticed that her eyes were puffy.**

**'Prue, I think she cried herself to sleep'**

**'why you say that Pipe?'**

**'look' Piper pointed to her eyes. 'there all red'**

**'probably something to do with Cole. We'll ask her in the morning' Prue headed up to her room, while Piper lingered for a while**

**'Good night Pheebs, I love you'**

**Piper then also went up to her room. Not knowing what had caused Phoebe to cry when they should.**

** **

**'Morning Piper' Prue greeted her sister as she came into the kitchen**

**'morning. You want anything'**

**'yeah, can I have a black coffee and some toast' Prue asked sitting down**

**'sure you can, but you have to make it. I'm late. Bye' Piper ran to the door shouting to Phoebe as she went, waking her up 'Bye Pheebs, see you later'**

**Phoebe didn't reply, she was hurting inside all because of her sisters.**

**Phoebe didn't hear Prue come in to the lounge till she spoke**

**'Morning Pheebs, how are you this morning'**

**Phoebe didn't reply**

**'Did Cole come over yesterday night'**

**Again Phoebe didn't reply**

**'what's up sweetie, why you not answering?' Prue asked concerned**

**once again Phoebe ignored her and went up to her room.**

**Prue didn't know what she had done but she was going to find out.**

** **

** **

**Prue found Phoebe sitting at the end of her bed looking off into space**

**'Penny for your thoughts' Prue asked cheerfully **

**'just go away Prue, okay' Phoebe replied in a whisper**

**'no I won't not till you tell me what's got you so upset' Prue went to sit down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her, but Phoebe just shook it off.**

**'nothings the matter Prue' Phoebe replied still not looking at her**

**'Pheebs, I know something is. Please tell me'**

**'you should already know what's wrong with me, you're the ones who have hurt me. I'm going for a walk' Phoebe shouted as she ran down the stairs before her sister even had the chance to react.**

** **

** **

** **

**'hello, this is P3.'**

**'hi, is Piper there?'**

**'yes, who may I say is calling?' **

**'Prue, her sister' replied Prue**

**'oh, hi Prue. it's Monique. How are you?'**

**'good you?'**

**'same. I'll just go and get her for you' Monique said**

**'thanks'**

**Prue could hear talking in the background. Something about this better be good. She knew that was Piper, fretting over something**

**'hello'**

**'hi Piper. Sorry to bother you, you busy'**

**'kind of' Piper answered**

**'I just thought I would tell you that I had a talk with Pheebs'**

**'and, did she tell you why she was upset last night?'**

**'kinda, she said that we should know why she's like this. But I'm kinda confused.'**

**'I don't know Prue. she could be upset that we haven't been spending much time with her lately. As we have both been extremely busy'**

**'yeah…. Oh god I'm late. I'm sorry Pipe. I'll talk to you later tonight after the shoot. Bye'**

**'bye' Piper put the phone down and went back to arranging orders and music bands to play for the next month.**

**Prue put the phone down and was out the door with all her equipment before you could say 'Big Brother'**

** **

** **

**Phoebe had rushed outside with out a coat and in the summer wear she was wearing yesterday. She hadn't noticed the black clouds gathering until they opened on her. She was too busy thinking about her sisters. ' I can't believe they have forgotten. Prue didn't even know why, when I rushed out. Piper is probably the same. I might forget Prue's birthday card but at least I say happy birthday to her.' Phoebe hadn't realised she was crying until someone stopped her in the street**

**'you okay miss. You look upset. Anything I can help with?'**

**'no, it's okay, just sister stuff'**

**'oh. I would say I know how that feels but I am an only child'**

**'it's okay. It's just they forgot my birthday. My own sisters'**

**'they didn't' the man asked shocked**

**'they did. I can't believe it myself'**

**'I hope I'm not imposing, but would you like to go for coffee maybe I can help'**

**'I would love to, but I don't know how you could help'**

**'well I'm a practicing psychologist, and it would benefit me as much as you'**

**truth be told Phoebe liked this man. He was good looking, had an amazing smile, kind and she felt something inside her. That she had only felt twice before, once with clay and once with Cole.**

**'Plus it's pouring cats and dogs out here and your soaked. It'll warm you up'**

**'sure' Phoebe said at last 'i'd love to'**

** **

Part 3

** **

**Phoebe had completely forgotten about her problems with her sisters until she turned up at the manor.**

**She had had an amazing time with the man she met, who she now knew was called Joshua Bailey Johnstone or JB for short. They had gone to the coffee shop like planned but then he took her to the cinema and out for a meal. He had given her number in exchange for hers. And it was the first time in a long time, that she felt safe with a man. She knew her sisters would be home but she didn't care as it was late and she was knackered.**

** **

**Piper and Prue were worried sick about there baby sister. It was 12:30 and nobody had seen or heard from her since this mornings outburst. They had seriously considered ringing the police. They were about to when Phoebe walked in with a huge smile on her face. But they noticed that smile turn to frown as she laid eyes upon them. She just walked past them, not even acknowledging that they were there.**

**'Phoebe. Can we talk please' Piper shouted up the stairs after her sister**

**but she didn't get a reply they just heard a door slam.**

**'I see what you mean about this morning, that was strange. I haven't seen her act that way since, well since you and her used to have all those major fights when Grams was a live'**

**'I know. I'm worried about her. I mean did you see that huge smile plastered on her face and then when she saw us it was gone'**

**'yeah, I saw that too. I'm going upstairs to talk to her. You had a go this morning now it's my turn.' Piper told her older sister as she started making her way up the stairs. To one destination Phoebe's room.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Would she find out what she wanted to or would Phoebe ignore her like earlier?**

**Read the next part to find out!!!!! He he!!!**

** **

** **

Part 4****

** **

** **

**Piper knocked gently on Phoebe's door**

**'Phoebe, can I come in?'**

**No response**

**'Phoebe please. I just want to talk with you'**

**'there's nothing to talk about Piper. Now go away' Phoebe shouted from inside.**

**'No, I won't not until you tell me what's wrong' Piper said as she entered Phoebes room**

**'I knew I should of locked the door' Phoebe thought to herself.**

**'nothing's wrong okay. You got your answer now go' Phoebe shouted at the top of her lungs**

**'Phoebe no, not till you tell me what's going on.'**

**'Get lost Piper. You don't even care' Phoebe said as she stood up and grabbed a duffel bag from under her bed.**

**Piper was shocked 'what are you doing Phoebe'**

**'leaving! I know where I'm not loved' Phoebe said as she started throwing things into the bag**

**'What, we do love you. What's got into you' Piper asked concerned as she was more confused then ever now.**

**'Yeah right' Phoebe laughed ' look, I'll be on my way. When you have sorted this out give us a call' Phoebe said evily as she walked past Piper**

**'where you going?' Piper asked running after her**

**'oh, out. I'm going to go stay with my friend JB, if you want me.' Phoebe told**

**'JB, who the hell is JB?' Piper shouted losing her patience with her younger sister.**

**'someone who cares' Phoebe had reached the bottom of the stairs by now and was just gathering a few coats of the coat stand when Prue came round the corner asking what all the commotion was about.**

**'oh, just Phoebe leaving' piper replied**

**'What, why? Why?' Prue asked shocked**

**'look as I told Piper if you figure it out I'll come home but not before. Okay? Oh and don't try scrying for me. You got it. And Piper don't you dare ask Leo to find me. I'm not coming home till you figure out what it is.'**

**'Pheebs, what the hell are you talking about. Your talking in riddles'**

**'no Piper, I'm not. I'm talking perfect sense ' Phoebe heard a car beep outside 'now if you excuse me.'**

**Phoebe walked out the manor. Not looking back. If she ahd she would of seen that her sisters were crying.**

** **

** **

** **

**Phoebe reached the car and got in.**

**' hey Phoebe. What's up? You just asked me to come over. I don't even know why?'**

**'Because my sisters are jerks. They haven't even realised. It's been three days nearly now. Three days. If we were as close as I thought we were they wouldn't of forgotten. Look I'm sorry to be a burden, but do you think that you could drop us of at the farest away motel.'**

**'You must be joking Phoebe. I might of only just met you but I wouldn't want anyone as pretty as you staying in run down motels. You can stay with me till you sort all this mess out'**

**'you sure?'**

**'Sure as I'll ever be' **

**'Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me' Phoebe lent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

**'What was that for?' Joshua Bailey asked**

**'just to say thank you for everything you have done. We only met about 24hours ago and I feel as though I've known you my entire life.'**

**'Same here.' JB replied as he looked at her and smiled.**

**Some ten minutes later they had reached his house.**

**'Wow! This is huge!' Phoebe said impressed as she got out of the car and looked up at the house.**

**'yeah. It was'**

**'It was' Phoebe asked confused**

**'Until my father decided to change it into 6flats. The first and second floor are flats. Two on first, four on second'**

**'oh, what about the third floor' Phoebe asked looking up**

**'The third floor is my apartment.'**

**'What all of it?'**

**'Yep. My father just converted the first two floors but left the third so we could live there.'**

**'so you live with your parents?'**

**'no, I did. Until they were killed in a car accident two years ago. I live by myself now. It's that big that it gets very lonely by myself'**

**'well you won't feel lonely when I'm here' Phoebe laughed**

**Once again she had forgotten about her sisters. She found JB to be a perfect gentleman and the man of her dreams. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to of found him. He was 2 years older than her but that didn't matter!**

** **

** **

** **

**'Prue, what have we done wrong. We must of done something bad to push her away'**

**'I don't know, I just don't know.' Prue replied with tears coming down her cheeks.**

**'oh prue don't cry we'll figure this out.' **

**'But what happens if we don't. I don't want to lose her.'**

**'it's me who's meant to cry not you' Piper laughed **

**'I know, I just miss her'**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**when will the sisters figure it out? Will they figure it out???? Or have they lost Phoebe forever?????**

** **

** **

**So should I continue????**

** **

** **

** **

** **

Part 5

** **

** **

**A few days had gone past and Prue and Piper had still not figured it out. They had gone against Phoebe's wishes and tried scying for her but they could not find her.**

** **

**'Piper, look there's no point scying for her anymore. We cant find her'**

**'I know, I just miss her. I wish we knew what we had done.'**

**'same here, look she'll' Prue was cut of before she had finished by blue orbs signalling Leo was coming.**

** **

**Leo orbed in**

**'hi Leo. Where you been' Piper asked with annoyance in her voice**

**'On a assignment why?'**

**'Because we needed you. We need to find Phoebe'**

**'Hold on Piper, you know what Phoebe said'**

**'I know Prue, but I just want to know where she is, Leo can you try and find her'**

**'I'll try' Leo went into deep concentration with his eyes closed. About 3minutes later, he opened his eyes with a puzzled look on his face.**

**'What? What is it Leo?' Prue asked as she saw his face**

**'I cannot find her. I can't sense her anywhere'**

**'What you mean. Does this mean she is with a demon?' Piper asked starting to panic**

**'It could, or she could have just blocked me'**

**'What you mean?'**

**'Well Phoebe does not want to be found right. So she blocked me as she probably already done with you'**

**'You mean she blocked us from scrying for her?' Prue asked **

**'Yeah, look I came to warn you that a demon, a very powerful demon is planning revenge on you for killing his son. You need the power of three to defeat him, you can't defeat him any other way'**

**'But we do not have the power of three. Phoebe's not here and we don't know where the hell she is'**

**'Prue, did Phoebe say where she was going or leave a number'**

**'Hmmm, no I don't think so, to either of them'**

**'Wait Prue, she did. She told me she was going to stay with her friend JB. But she didn't leave a number'**

**'Prue, Piper have you checked her room since she left, she could of left the number there'**

** **

**Prue and Piper ran up the stairs hoping against all hope that Phoebe had left the number.**

** **

** **

**'Hey sleepy head wake up'**

**'Josh, what time is it?' Phoebe asked as Joshua stopped shaking her**

**'it is 10:30'**

**'10:30! Man it's too early' Phoebe whined as she pulled the covers over her head**

**'oh come on, it's not that early. Look, I was just waking you up to tell you that I am going out. If you want to come you can'**

**'where you going?' Phoebe asked from under the covers**

**'just to the bank and then I have to call in at the firm, to see how everything is'**

**'no, I'll just stay here, if you don't mind' Phoebe didn't want to go with JB as she went a few days ago and she was bored. He owned a lawyer firm so he had to check in with everything every few days.**

**'okay, make yourself at home. I'll be back around 1'o'clock 'k?'**

**'yeah thanks.'**

**'see you later. Bye'**

**'bye'**

** **

**As soon as Phoebe heard the door close she fell back to sleep but that sleep was broken a few minutes later as she heard the phone, ring and ring and ring.**

**'arrgghhh. Who would be calling this early' Phoebe got up and answered the phone.**

** **

**'Hello'**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**who was it on the other end, JB, her sisters or someone she didn't know?**

** **

** **

   [1]: mailto:RACHEL@rlockwood.fsnet.co.uk



	2. chapter 2

Part 4

Part 5

** **

** **

**A few days had gone past and Prue and Piper had still not figured it out. They had gone against Phoebe's wishes and tried scying for her but they could not find her.**

** **

**'Piper, look there's no point scying for her anymore. We cant find her'**

**'I know, I just miss her. I wish we knew what we had done.'**

**'same here, look she'll' Prue was cut of before she had finished by blue orbs signalling Leo was coming.**

** **

**Leo orbed in**

**'hi Leo. Where you been' Piper asked with annoyance in her voice**

**'On a assignment why?'**

**'Because we needed you. We need to find Phoebe'**

**'Hold on Piper, you know what Phoebe said'**

**'I know Prue, but I just want to know where she is, Leo can you try and find her'**

**'I'll try' Leo went into deep concentration with his eyes closed. About 3minutes later, he opened his eyes with a puzzled look on his face.**

**'What? What is it Leo?' Prue asked as she saw his face**

**'I cannot find her. I can't sense her anywhere'**

**'What you mean. Does this mean she is with a demon?' Piper asked starting to panic**

**'It could, or she could have just blocked me'**

**'What you mean?'**

**'Well Phoebe does not want to be found right. So she blocked me as she probably already done with you'**

**'You mean she blocked us from scrying for her?' Prue asked **

**'Yeah, look I came to warn you that a demon, a very powerful demon is planning revenge on you for killing his son. You need the power of three to defeat him, you can't defeat him any other way'**

**'But we do not have the power of three. Phoebe's not here and we don't know where the hell she is'**

**'Prue, did Phoebe say where she was going or leave a number'**

**'Hmmm, no I don't think so, to either of them'**

**'Wait Prue, she did. She told me she was going to stay with her friend JB. But she didn't leave a number'**

**'Prue, Piper have you checked her room since she left, she could of left the number there'**

** **

**Prue and Piper ran up the stairs hoping against all hope that Phoebe had left the number.**

** **

** **

**'Hey sleepy head wake up'**

**'Josh, what time is it?' Phoebe asked as Joshua stopped shaking her**

**'it is 10:30'**

**'10:30! Man it's too early' Phoebe whined as she pulled the covers over her head**

**'oh come on, it's not that early. Look, I was just waking you up to tell you that I am going out. If you want to come you can'**

**'where you going?' Phoebe asked from under the covers**

**'just to the bank and then I have to call in at the firm, to see how everything is'**

**'no, I'll just stay here, if you don't mind' Phoebe didn't want to go with JB as she went a few days ago and she was bored. He owned a lawyer firm so he had to check in with everything every few days.**

**'okay, make yourself at home. I'll be back around 1'o'clock 'k?'**

**'yeah thanks.'**

**'see you later. Bye'**

**'bye'**

** **

**As soon as Phoebe heard the door close she fell back to sleep but that sleep was broken a few minutes later as she heard the phone, ring and ring and ring.**

**'arrgghhh. Who would be calling this early' Phoebe got up and answered the phone.**

** **

**'Hello'**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**who was it on the other end, JB, her sisters or someone she didn't know?**

** **

**So, you want me to continue?**

** **

** **

Part 6

** **

**Prue and Piper had ran to Phoebe's room as soon as Leo had suggested the idea.**

**As soon as they entered they found a large envelope on the bed addressed to them.**

**Prue ran to it and quickly tore it open and pulled a piece of paper out.**

** **

**'Dear Prue and Piper,**

** **

**it seems you haven't figured it out yet. I know you might say that your excuse, when you do figure it, is that you were extremely busy and under a lot of stress. Yeah right, like that caused you to forget. Look no sister should forget what you two forgot.**

** **

**I know what your thinking, 'Phoebe stop talking in riddles' but I'm not. You wouldn't think I was if you understood what I was saying.**

** **

**I'm staying at my friends house, Joshua Bailey or JB. If you figure it out ring me. His number is 0500-123-321. **

** **

**I came home today, that is why the letter is here. The date is 4th November. But neither of you were in. Probably at work, couldn't give a damn about me eh?**

**I just came home to let you know where I was so you could contact me if you figured it out. Don't ring me unless you figure it out. I mean it!!!!**

** **

**Well gotto go Josh has to go to work**

** **

**Phoebe**

**Xxxxxxx**

** **

** **

**Prue put the letter back and looked at Piper.**

**'I don't understand it' Prue told Piper. Piper just nodded her head.**

**'look why don't we ring her, just to know she's okay' Piper suggested**

**'you can, I don't want my head bitten off'**

**'okay, I'll be in the kitchen.'**

**Piper went down to ring Phoebe while Prue just walked slowly across to her room.**

** **

**Piper picked up the phone and dialled.**

** **

** **

** **

**'Hello' Phoebe asked into the phone**

**'hello, is Joshua Bailey there please?' **

**'no, sorry he just left for work'**

**'do you know when he should get back?'**

**'can I ask who's calling?' Phoebe asked before she gave the man a time**

**'oh yes sorry. It's his dentist. He missed an appointment yesterday. I was just ringing to rearrange it'**

**'oh right he should be home about one'**

**'thank you I will call then. Bye'**

**'bye' **

**Both of them hung up the phone.**

** **

** **

**Prue came down after 5 minutes**

**'hey did you talk to Phoebe?'**

**'no, hey where's Leo?' Piper asked as she looked around for her husband**

**'he got called as soon asyou left to go ring her. and by the way why haven't you?'**

**'I just thought that it would be better going in person, that why she can't slam the phone down'**

**'yeah but she can still slam the door in our face'**

**'I know. But we wont let her. I've found where he lives anyway. He lives down by the beach. 10A Johnstone house. 12th street.'**

**'okay, are we going then?' Prue asked**

**'yeah, now of you are ready'**

**'lets go'**

**Prue and Piper made there way to Phoebe.**

** **

** **

** **

**Phoebe was just getting her self some breakfast when she heard someone bang on the door.**

**'one minute please' Phoebe shouted from the kitchen as she turned everything off.**

**She heard banging again**

**'i'm coming, I'm coming' Phoebe yelled as she went up to the door and opened it**

**'how may i..' she cut herself of as she laid eyes upon her sisters ' what do you want?'**

**'look we came to apologise'**

**'so you figured out what you had done' Phoebe asked still not letting them in**

**'can we come in?' Prue asked**

**'not till you answer my question. Do you know what you have done?'**

** **

** **

** **

**Do they? Did they figure it out on the way over or are they lying?**

** **

** **

**Continue???**

** **


	3. Chapter 3

Part 7

**Part 7**

** **

**Phoebe was met by silence 'well do you?'**

**Again, silence.**

**'You have some nerve coming here.' Phoebe shouted at them as she understood that they didn't **

**'Look Phoebe, we don't have a clue what we have done, can we just talk.' Piper asked pleadingly**

**'work this out' Prue added**

**'no, you know what, I wish you were never my sisters. That way I wouldn't get hurt.' Phoebe grabbed the door and slammed it in their faces.**

**'Phoebe please' Piper shouted through the door**

**'Go away Piper, I don't want to talk to either of you ever again. Now go' Phoebe shouted with tears coming down her face.**

** **

**Piper and Prue complied with Phoebe and left.**

** **

** **

**Joshua came home at one o'clock exactly and saw that Phoebe's looked upset.**

**'Phoebe, what's the matter?' He asked as he sat down next to her.**

**'Oh nothing much, except my sisters came over'**

**'And'**

**'And they came to apologise but they didn't know what they had done'**

**'You mean they still haven't realised your birthday was nearly a week ago?'**

**'Yep that's it' Phoebe said as more tears came down her face**

**'Oh Phoebe don't cry. Please' he gently wiped her tears away.**

**'Joshua, can I ask you a question'**

**'Sure, go ahead'**

**'Would you mind if I kissed you?'**

**Joshua hesitated in answering 'no not at all, I was actually going to ask you the same question but I thought I would be taking advantage of you'**

**'Why do you say that?'**

**'Because Phoebe, you are vulnerable at the moment and it wouldn't be fair but since you asked that's different'**

**Phoebe understood what he was saying and lent in to kiss him. Josh returned the kiss.**

** **

** **

** **

**'Prue, what have we done?'**

**'I do not know Piper. I don't really have a clue'**

**Just then, the phone rang interrupting there conversation.**

**'I'll get it' Piper said as she ran to the phone.**

** **

**'Hello, Piper Halliwell speaking'**

**'Hello, Miss Halliwell. This is Dr. Reynolds'**

**'Oh hello Dr. Reynolds how may I help you?'**

**'I am just calling as you missed your appointment on the 2nd November, and I am wondering if you would like to rearrange it.'**

**'Sorry about that, I have been extremely busy with the club and everything. I must have forgotten. Have you got any appointments free in a fortnight?'**

**'Yes, we have 2 free, one on the 19th and another one on the 23rd both at 2:30pm'**

**'I'll take the one on the 23rd please.'**

**'Yeah sure, just make sure you turn up' the doctor replied**

**'I will thanks. Bye'**

**'Good day miss Halliwell'**

** **

**Piper put the phone down and went back into the kitchen.**

** **

** **

**'Hi Prue'**

**'Hey, who was that?' Prue asked**

**'Just the Doctor saying I missed an appointment last Wednesday'**

**'Oh you rearrange it'**

**Piper walked up to the calendar on the notice board 'Yeah I did for the 23rd, I just going write it' **

**But she was cut off as she saw something, which caught her attention.**

** **

** **

** **

**Continue?**

** **

** **

** **

****

** **

Part 8

**'what? What is it Piper' Prue asked concerned as she saw tears start to fall down her face.**

**'I… I know why Phoebe is mad at us'**

**'Why?' **

**'What happens on the 2nd of November every year?'**

**' I don't know what?' Prue asked still not catching on**

**'Think about it Prue, what always happens on the 2nd of November. It's the same for what happens to me on the 7th August'**

**'Your birthday' Prue replied. Then she got it 'oh no! I can't believe we forgot her birthday'**

**'well believe it cause we did' Piper replies as more tears came down her cheeks.**

**'What are we going to do to make it up to her' Prue asked**

**'What say we go and bring her home first'**

**'That is, if she wants to!'**

** **

** **

** **

**'Are you sure about this Phoebe' Josh asked as Phoebe started to unbutton his shirt**

**'as I'll ever be'**

**'okay' Josh kissed Phoebe signalling that as long as she was okay with it he would be too.**

** **

**Phoebe had stripped Joshua down to his boxers. He was just starting to unbutton Phoebe trousers as he had with her top when there was a knock at the door**

** **

**'leave it, whoever it is will go when no one answers'**

**'Okay' josh replied as he continued the task at hand while kissing Phoebe**

** **

**But the knocking persisted.**

** **

**'I'll have to get that, oh the neighbours will be complaining'**

**'Do you have to'**

**'yes Phoebe, I will be right back I promise'**

**'You'd better be'**

** **

**Joshua walked out of his room to answer the door.**

**He was shocked to see two women there. But as he looked closely he could tell that they resembled Phoebe, so must be her sisters.**

** **

**'how may I help you?'**

**'emm.. please may we talk to Phoebe' Prue was actually quite shocked at Josh's appearance 'Looks like Phoebe's found another handsome and muscular bloke' she thought**

**'I don't know whether she wants to talk to you'**

**'Please just tell her we are here. And we want to tell her something'**

**'okay, but I'm not promising that she'll come' Josh replied as he let the sisters in and went to get Phoebe.**

** **

**Prue and Piper were shocked when they walked in to see how big his apartment was.**

** **

** **

**'Phoebe love, there's two people to see you'**

**'well tell them I don't want to see them' phoebe replied as she knew who the two people were.**

**'they say it's important.'**

**'okay' Phoebe stood up and went out to talk to her sisters without putting a gown on or anything to cover her.**

** **

**'What do you two want' Phoebe asked coldly**

** **

**Prue and piper were shocked when they saw their sister semi-naked **

** **

**'don't look to shocked. I'm a grown woman now. I'll ask my question one more time. What do you want?'**

**'we came to apologise for forgetting your birthday. And ask if you would please come home' Piper told quietly but loud enough for phoebe to hear**

**'you think an apology will make me forgive you. If you do then I'm sorry to say you're not forgiven. And I'll come home in my own time'**

**'Please Phoebe. We are truly sorry. We truly are' Prue pleaded.**

**'No, you know what Prue. I might forget to buy you a birthday card every time it's your birthday but at least I acknowledge it is and say happy birthday to you. It's nearly a whole week since my birthday. A week tomorrow to be precise and your only acknowledging it now' Phoebe shouted.**

**'Phoebe we are so sorry, please believe us. We never wanted to hurt you. But we were both to wrapped up in our work to realise the date that came and went. We're sorry.' Piper said softly as tears slid down her cheeks**

**'Look, I know your sorry but it hurts here' Phoebe pointed to her heart 'and I don't know if I am ready to forgive you yet. Please may you just go' Phoebe started walking towards the door, her sisters following her.**

**'look Phoebe there's also another reason we came here. It concerns P3' Prue said quietly**

**'what's happened to the club now?'**

**'not the club Pheebs the other P3' Piper told**

**'oh, look I'll come to talk in the morning okay. But only to talk about that nothing else.' Phoebe replied as she opened the door, which her sisters walked through 'now if you excuse me I was busy' with that, she shut the door in their faces.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**You want me to continue??????**

** **

** **

** **

Part 9

**Piper and Prue woke up the next morning with exceptional amount of guilt.**

** **

**'Hi Prue, morning'**

**'Morning Piper, you want a coffee'**

**'Yeah, but I'll make it myself' Piper went over to the kettle and poured herself a cup.**

**'Look, I've been thinking. What you say we throw Phoebe a surprise party at P3 tonight'**

**'That's a good idea, but how are we going to pull that off in 10hours.'**

**'Well, I'll get all the food ready, and you Prue will ring her friends ok?'**

**'but she's coming later'**

**'well then you better hurry'**

** **

** **

** **

**Joshua woke up that morning to find that the space next to him where Phoebe slept was empty.**

**'Phoebe' he looked around in confusion as he sat up 'Phoebe'**

**Josh stood up and put his bath robe on and went to look around the apartment for her.**

**'Phoebe' he called as he walked out of the bedroom into the dinning room 'Phoebe'**

**no answer he carried on into the lounge. As he walked in he saw Phoebe asleep by the window, he walked up to her and gently shook her awake 'Phoebe'**

**'hmm'**

**'come on Phoebe, you got to get up'**

**'but I don't want to' Phoebe said half asleep now**

**'you need to you have to sort out the problem with your sisters today'**

**'oh god, do I really have to' Phoebe replied scrunching her face up**

**'yes you do, now come on' Josh lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom 'but I guess I can let you slep a little longer while I go and make breakfast. But as soon as it's made you've got to get up. Okay'**

**'okay'**

**'promise?' he asked as he placed her down on the bed**

**'I promise. But first' Phoebe pulled josh down on top off her as soon as she felt the bed beneath her. and kissed him passionately. But Josh pulled away**

**'what, what's the matter' Phoebe asked confused 'you don't think last night was a mistake do you?'**

**'no of course not. I just wanted to look at you'**

**'why'**

**'because you are beautiful Phoebe Halliwell' Josh replied as he lend in to kiss her.**

**Phoebe once again pulled Josh on top of her and within minutes they were hot and sweaty like the night before.**

** **

** **

** **

**'Piper, I'm just going to ring Phoebe up to ask what time she will be making a appearance' Prue shouted to her sister who was in the kitchen preparing sandwiches for their lunch.**

**'No need, Phoebe is here' came a reply from the front door.**

**Prue knew that voice 'Phoebe, glad you could make it'**

**'well you said it was a P3 problem' Phoebe replied coldly**

**'Yeah I did, but you don't need to talk in code now.'**

**'yeah I do, cause Josh is coming up the driveway'**

**'WHAT!' Prue shouted as josh came to the door and gave Phoebe a kiss on the cheek**

**'Prue meet my boyfriend, Josh, Josh meet my oldest sister Prue' Phoebe introduced them but added extra spite on the word sister.**

**'nice to meet you.' Josh held out his hand and Prue shook it**

**'Likewise. So how long have you two known each other' Prue asked**

**'for a week, I saw her wondering the streets in the rain, and just asked what the matter was. We got to know each other from there'**

**'oh right' Prue replied quietly as she knew that was the day after Phoebe's birthday, when they had had the confrontation. 'ill just go and get Piper, be back in a minute'**

** **

**'Piper, Phoebe is here' Prue told her sister**

**'really, I just thought she wouldn't be coming after you know' **

**'well she's not here by her self'**

**'she's not' Piper asked shocked**

**'No, she brought that man, Josh, who happens to be her boyfriend'**

**'really'**

**'yep, look lets go and explain the problem'**

**'but what about Josh'**

**'I don't know yet'**

** **

**Prue and Piper headed towards the lounge where they had left Phoebe and Josh. When they got there they were no where in site.**

**'I thought you said she was here Prue'**

**'she was Piper. Phoebe. Phoebe. Where are you?'**

** **

** **

**where has Phoebe gone? Has Josh done something to her? or was Prue imagining it?**

** **


	4. chapter 4

Part 10

Part 10

** **

**'Phoebe where are you?' Piper called as she searched the bottom part of the house while Prue checked the upper.**

**'Phoebe?'**

** **

** **

**'Phoebe are you in there? Phoebe' Prue called as she went about checking the upper floor.**

** **

**Prue went back downstairs to meet with Piper**

** **

**'Any luck?'**

**'no you?'**

**'nope, but I had a look outside and his car is still here'**

**'then they must be somewhere'**

**'did you check the basement?'**

**'no way, Phoebe still frightened of it'**

**'I know'**

**'have you checked the attic'**

**'no because Phoebe knows if she ever..' but Prue got cut off**

**'if she ever what,' Phoebe asked suspiciously as she came round the corner Josh in tow.**

**'nothing, doesn't matter. Emm Pheebs can I talk to you alone' Piper asked**

**'sure, what about Prue'**

**'she already knows' **

** **

**Phoebe followed Piper into the kitchen and sat down at the table**

** **

**'So what you wanna talk about, what demon is it this week.' Phoebe asked sarcastically**

**'the demon in question is a demon called Rasputina'**

**'wait haven't we already vanquished him'**

**'no, we vanquished Raspunita Jr. his son'**

**'oh right. don't tell me, he is angry with us for killing his son as he seeks revenge. Am I right?'**

**'spot on, to vanquish him is a knife straight through his heart, like last time. But he is ten times more powerful, so it won't be as easy'**

**'okay then when is he expected?' Phoebe asked not making eye contact with her sister**

**'he's expected Thursday or Friday'**

**'okay then. In that case I will see you then. Bye' **

** **

**Phoebe got up and started to head for the parlour when Piper stopped her**

** **

**'Phoebe, can we talk?' Piper pleaded**

**'not now, later. When I'm not hurting okay' Phoebe replied still not looking at her sister**

**'hurting?'**

**'here Piper. Here' Phoebe pointed to her heart 'you can be so dense sometimes'**

** **

**Phoebe then strode out of the kitchen into the parlour where Josh was waiting for her**

** **

**'hey, ready to go?' Josh asked**

**'yeah. Lets go' Phoebe pulled Josh towards the door**

**'emm, Pheebs. Can you come down to P3 tonight we need to talk about Raspunita' Piper asked as she came from the kitchen. With red eyes. From crying.**

**'yeah sure, look I'm sorry about what I said then okay. Your not dense. Anyway gotto go. Bye'**

**'bye, it was nice meeting you Josh' Prue called after them**

**'you too. Bye' he replied**

** **

**Phoebe and Josh got into his car and drove away.**

** **

**'What was that comment Phoebe made to you?'**

**'oh nothing. We better get ready for tonight' Piper replied**

**'yeah. Hopefully, this will cheer her up'**

** **

**Prue and Piper went to get everything ready.**

** **

** **

** **

**'so what's P3?' Josh asked in the car**

**'P3. is my sisters club.'**

**'oh right, so we going tonight?'**

**'yeah if you don't mind'**

**'not at all. Who's Raspunita?'**

**'Just this person we know who needs our help' Phoebe lied**

**'so he needs your help in what?'**

**'well he doesn't really need our help, we just need to talk to him'**

**'oh because I thought Raspunits was a very powerful demon' Josh smirked**

**'WHAT!!' Phoebe shouted. She couldn't believe what she was hearing 'Who are you?'**

**'i'm………**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

Part 11

**'WHAT!!!!'Phoebe shouted she couldn't believe what she was hearing 'who are you?'**

**'i'm….. a friend of a friend' Josh replied looking out the window so he could see where he was driving**

**'A friend of a friend doesn't answer my question' Phoebe shouted**

**'Phoebe' Josh started**

**'don't Phoebe me till you tell me who you are?' Phoebe screamed**

**'Phoebe I wasn't aloud to tell you' Josh looked at her**

**'I don't give a damn, tell me now!!!!!'**

**'okay, I'm…. I'm… a friend of….. leo's' Josh said turning his head to face the way she was driving so he couldn't see her reaction**

**'a friend of leo's? so you're a whitelighter?' Phoebe asked **

**'umm no, well kinda..i'm a trainee. Leo's my trainer'**

**'Leo! So he knows that me and you…. Are well…. Going out?'**

**'yeah' Josh smiled**

**'oh right' Phoebe smiled to.**

** **

** **

**Later that night at P3, Piper and Prue had set everything up perfectly. There was food and a big birthday cake on a table and the DJ was playing all of Phoebe's songs.**

** **

**'I hope she comes'**

**'me too, I hope she likes what we have done' Piper said she looked at all the food layed out in front of them**

**'Piper, did you get the present that you decided to get her?'**

**'yeah' Piper went behind the bar and picked a velvet box up 'here, look'**

** **

**Piper opened the box and there was a beautiful necklace. Piper opened the necklace as it was a locket and there, on one side there was prue and piper and on the other was Phoebe with Cole.**

** **

**'that's beautiful Piper'**

**'there's more look' Piper turned the locket over and there incraved on the back was 'May the Power of Three Set you Free…….. P3.'**

**'that's really nice Piper, now when she sees the photos she'll think of us and cole and then when she reads that she will think of mum, it's beautiful.'**

**'I just thought she deserved it. What did you get her?' Piper asked**

**'I got her my car'**

**'WHAT!!!!'**

**'my car'**

**'why' Piper said not really believing it**

**'well the magazine has given me a new company car and I thought Phoebe would like it, you know how she always moans about having to use public transport'**

**'that's nice Prue' Piper said sadly**

**'hey whats the matter?'**

**'its just you get her a car that is worth thousands and I get her a necklace… a damn necklace'**

**'Piper, that necklace is the best present ever. A car doesn't hold as much love as that necklace now does it. Only cause the car is worth thousands doesn't mean that it has sentimental valve. Phoebe will love it okay?' Prue gave Piper a hug.**

**'Phoebe will love what?' Piper and Prue broke the hug and looked at where the voice came from**

**'geez Pheebs, don't do that. You'll give me a heart attack one of these days' Prue says laughing**

**but Phoebe didn't laugh back**

**'so you asked me to come to P3 tonight. Why?'**

**'Because of this' Piper took Phoebes hand but Phoebe retracted it. Piper looked hurt**

**'what you want to show me'**

**'this' Piper walked in front of Phoebe with Phoebe following**

**'Happy Belated Birthday Phoebe' Piper and Prue shouted together. **

** **

**Suddenly there was a huge bang of party poppers going off and people shouting happy Birthday.**

**Phoebe was overwhelmed, as she looked around she could she all of her friends and Leo, and the party food and cake.**

**Phoebe didn't know what to do, she wanted so badly to shout at her sisters but she didn't want to do it in front of her friends. So she just smiled at her friends and accepted their gifts .**

** **

**'look, I told you it would cheer her up.' Prue said as she saw Phoebe smile at her friends**

**'suppose so.' Piper replied. But as she looked towards Phoebe, she saw Phoebe starring at them with the most icy glare they had ever seen 'or maybe not'**

**'why you say that?' Prue asked confused**

**'have you seen the way she looks at us' **

**Prue loked towards Phoebe and saw what Piper was talking about**

**'Maybe we should go and give hr our presents' Prue suggested**

**'sure'**

**Piper and Prue walked over to Phoebe with there presents in there hands.**

** **

**'hey Phoebe' Piper greeted her**

**'oh hi' Phoebe reply **

**'we just want to give you your birthday presents' Piper gave Phoebe hers.**

** **

**Phoebe opened the box and looked at the locket, she then opened it and smiled but that smile disappeared as soon as it came**

**'theres more, if you look at the back'**

**Phoebe turned the locket over and read the inscription. Phoebe once again smiled but it wasn't her usual smile.**

**'here's mine gift for you Phoebe' Prue handed her a small box also**

**Phoebe carefully opened it and was shocked to see her sisters car keys in the box. **

**Prue saw the confused look on her sisters face and went on to explain **

**'I thought you would like my car because you always complained about public transport' Prue smiled**

**'uh thanks' Phoebe said distantly**

**'you okay Phoebe' Piper asked as she saw tears start to work there way down Phoebe's cheeks.**

**'no I'm not okay' Phoebe shouted 'you completely forgot about my birthday and now you do all this. How do you expect me to feel. Estactic? Overjoyed? Well let me tell you, I don't feel any of that, I feel hurt, like my hearts been ripped out of my heart. You cant expect me to forgive you with all of this, you can't buy love'**

** **

**Piper and Prue listened carefully and then watched as Phoebe stormed away over to Josh, who had been sitting quietly, whispered something into his ear and stormed out of the club with Josh in tow.**

** **

**'that went well' Prue joked**

**'Prue will you shut up' Piper had had enough 'we have just hurt our baby sister deeply and your making a joke out of it'**

** **

** **

** **

Part 12****

** **

**'Phoebe sweetie, you okay?' Josh asked as he woke up the next morning and saw phoebe looking at him with tears in her eyes.**

**'Not really. They hurt be really bad last night. They just don't get that they can't buy my love back for them with presents. That's what's hurting me the most'**

**'Sweetie, I don't think they thought of it like that. Why don't you go and explain what you feel'**

**'No way, they can come and apologise to me first. I'm not the one who has hurt them'**

**'Phoebe, I know they hurt you very bad, but they are hurting also. You won't talk to them and you reject there peace offering'**

**'Was that meant to be a piece offering' Phoebe said sarcastically 'cause I thought peace offerings were when they explain properly why they hurt you. Like I said before they cant buy my love'**

**'I know.' Josh pulled Phoebe close to him and kissed her passionately.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**'Piper, Prue' Leo shouted as he orbed in**

**'What? What is it?' Piper asked as she saw her husband**

**'You have to get down to the pier, Raspunita is there'**

**'Oh okay. But we don't have to power of three right now' Prue replied as she came around the corner**

**'Look I'll go and get her and orb her there, I know where she is' Leo began to orb out**

**'Wait, you've known all along where she has been. Haven't you?' Piper accused**

**'Ummm, yeah. Josh is training to be a whitelighter and I'm his trainer'**

**'Josh, as in Phoebe's Josh.' Saw Leo nod 'Phoebe's going to be pissed'**

**'She already knows. Look, just get there as soon as you can I'll go and get Phoebe' Leo orbed out.**

**'As if. I can't believe he knew' Piper fumed**

**'Lets talk about it later. First we have a demon to vanquish' **

** **

** **

**'Phoebe' Leo shouted as he orbed into Josh's apartment 'Phoebe'**

**Phoebe came out of the bedroom with Josh following 'what Leo, what do you want? If this has ought to do with my sisters you can forget it'**

**'No, it's not because of them. Well in a way it is. Raspunita is here. We need to go and vanquish him'**

**'Already here. I thought you said he wouldn't be here till Friday?'**

**'No I said either Thursday or Friday'**

**'Oh right. Lets go'**

**'Hmmm, Phoebe don't you think you better go and get changed' Josh called out as he saw that Phoebe was only wearing her nightie.**

**Phoebe looked down and blushed 'yeah I think that's a good idea. Are you coming also' Phoebe asked Josh.**

**Josh looked at Leo, when Leo shook his head he looked at Phoebe sadly**

**'I can't sorry, but I will be waiting for you as soon as you get home, okay' Josh kissed Phoebe**

**'Okay' Phoebe replied as she broke away from him and went to get changed.**

** **

**'Leo, how come I can't go with you' Josh asked Leo when he knew Phoebe wasn't in hearing distance**

**'Josh. Your training's finished. And there is no easy way to say this but the elders have assigned you to two witches in Chicago'**

**'Chicago. That means that I will never be able to see Phoebe again doesn't it?'**

**'Yeah. I'm sorry man'**

**'How can you be sorry. You've got your love of your life. But me I find mine but no the damn elders have to take me away from her.' Josh shouted 'when do I have to go?'**

**'I'm truly am sorry Josh'**

**'Yeah whatever. Just answer my question'**

**'Effective immediately.'**

**'So you mean this is the last time I will see Phoebe?'**

**'Yeah sorry'**

** **

**Phoebe came out of the bedroom, now changed**

**'Okay Leo. I'm ready' Phoebe went over to Josh and gave him a kiss 'I'll see you when I get home okay'**

**Josh didn't answer, he just stared at her**

**'Josh. What's wrong?'**

**'Phoebe there's no easy way to tell you this but' Josh trailed off**

**'But'**

**'but I've completed my training and I'm being assigned to two new witches'**

**'you can't see me again, can you' Phoebe asked tears coming down her eyes as she already knew the answer.**

**'no sweetie, I'm sorry. They are assigning me to two witches in Chicago'**

**'Chicago, but that's at the other side. That's like 3000 miles away'**

**'I know I'm sorry' Josh said as tears began to fall down his cheeks also **

**'just don't forget about me, will you?' Phoebe asked**

**'no way Phoebe. I've only known you for a just over a week but I already love you with all my heart. It feels as though I have know you all my life'**

**'same here. I love you' Phoebe got pulled into a hug**

**'I love you too. Never forget. I have to go now' Josh kissed Phoebe one more time and orbed out**

** **

**'I'm sorry Phoebe'**

**'whatever. Just orb wherever we have to go' Phoebe said not looking at him. She was jealous, extremely jealous and upset that her sister could be with the whitelighter she loved but she couldn't. **

** **

** **

** **

Part 13

**Leo orbed to the pier with Phoebe arriving just when her sisters were.**

** **

**Piper saw immediately that Phoebe was upset, but she didn't know if she was still upset with them or if something else had happened.**

**Feeling eyes starring into her, Phoebe looked up to meet the concerned and guilty face of Piper**

**'don't' worry Pipe I'm still upset with you, but I'm not crying about it. This has something to do with Josh'**

**'oh what happened'**

**'I don't think that's is any of your business at the moment. Do you' Phoebe said harshly**

**'hey Phoebe, she was only asking. Don't have to be so harsh' Prue shouted at her younger sister**

**'whatever lets just vanquish this demon, so I can get back to Josh's kay?'**

** **

**Phoebe led the way with Prue, Piper and Leo following with concerned gazes.**

** **

**Phoebe opened the door to one of the boat sheds on the pier when she was pulled into a premonition.**

**Her world went black and white but soon pictures were appearing. Pictures of her sisters being struck with one of Raspunita's energy balls, and Raspunita being sent to hell. Then as it suddenly began it ended.**

** **

**Her sisters watched on with fear, when they heard Phoebe gasp for a second time they knew she had come out of it**

**'what did you see phoebe?' Piper asked softly**

**'just that this is the right one' Phoebe lied. She didn't want to tell her sisters what happened, she didn't know how they would react.**

** **

**Inside everything was quiet until they heard someone start talking**

**'So, these are the charmed ones. The all mighty ones. The ones that killed my son and now will suffer the consequences'**

**Phoebe, Prue and Piper all looked around, Leo had been called away just as they were about to enter, looking to see where that voice had come from.**

**They didn't have to long to look as Raspunita came out from behind some barrels.**

** **

**'What consequences, your son was evil just like you. You deserve to be vanquished also' Phoebe yelled**

**'you must be Phoebe. My son told me all about you. You really are feisty'**

**'I never knew your son' **

**'oh you see that is where you are wrong. My son was the one that stole your innocence in New York'**

**Piper and Prue could not believe what they were hearing.**

**Phoebe just stared at him**

**'what's the matter my dear, didn't you like it. He surely did. He told me all about it but I didn't believe him. Now that I see you, I know what he said was indeed true.**

**'Phoebe' Piper and Prue said in unison**

**'your son, was a git. Do you know what he put me through'**

**'yes I do. It was quite fulfilling to see one of the charmed ones hurt by the hands of my son. But you had to go and vanquish him didn't you!' he yelled**

**'well D'uh of course we did. He was a demon like you. And demons need to be vanquished. Piper freeze him' Phoebe shouted**

**Piper froze him and was about to ask what he was on about when Phoebe put her hand in the sir signalling her to stop.**

**'I'll tell you later, first we have to vanquish him, you ready'**

**'yep. Here it is' Prue pulled the spell out of her book and the sisters began to chant **

** **

**'Raspunita we vanquish thee,**

**Go to hell where we sent thy son,**

**Where you will never cause pain,**

**To me or these sisters three.**

** **

**Raspunita we vanquish thee,**

**Go to hell where we sent thy son, **

**Where you will never cause pain,**

**To me or these sisters three.**

** **

**The sisters were about to say the spell once more when Raspunita unfroze**

**'I will kill you all before you have a chance to vanquish me'**

**with that said Raspunita threw a energy ball towards Prue and Piper. Phoebe saw what he was doing and couldn't let what she had seen in her premonition come true.**

**'Noooooo' Phoebe shouted as she pushed her sisters out of the way and took the full force of the blow.**

**'Phoebe' Piper and Prue cried in unison as they groggily got up of the floor and ran to their sister. But not before Piper had froze Raspunita again**

**'Phoebe are you okay'**

**'the spell…we have to complete the spell' Phoebe whispered**

**Prue grabbed Phoebe's hand while Piper did the same with Prue**

** **

**'Raspunita we vanquish thee,**

**Go to hell where we sent thy son,**

**Where you will never cause pain,**

**To me or these sisters three.**

** **

**Raspunita started to spin and scream in agony as he was vanquished. **

** **

**'Phoebe are you okay' Piper asked her younger sister as she knelt down next to her. But she got no reply. 'Phoebe'**

**'Prue help me. She's not waking up'**

**Prue knelt down next to Piper and checked for a pulse.**

**'has she got one'**

**Prue smiled 'yeah, but it's only faint'**

**'Leo, LEO ,Leo' Piper yelled for her husband. But he did not come 'LEO!!'**

**'Piper he's not coming. We better get her to the hospital quick. Go get your car while I carry her'**

**'okay' Piper said upset that her husband hadn't come when she called him.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

Part 14

** **

**Piper brought the car to the front of the boat shed and went inside to help Prue get Phoebe in the car**

**'Prue, do you want a hand lifting her'**

**'No its okay, just make sure no one is around' Prue said as she lifted Phoebe up using her power.**

** **

**Piper rushed outside to make sure no one was around and to open the backseat door so Prue could put Phoebe in. Piper gave the nod for Prue to come out.**

** **

** **

** **

**When Phoebe was safely in the back seat resting on Prue, Piper started the car and made her way to the hospital.**

** **

**'Prue, do you think she will be okay?' Piper asked as she glanced through the rear view mirror.**

**'I hope so Pipe. I really do.'**

**'Prue, I will never be able to forgive myself if she does not pull through. Especially since we forgot her birthday'**

**'Piper don't think negative she will pull through okay. She has to' Prue said as she looked down at Phoebe, but that positive saying was dashed when she realised Phoebe had stopped breathing.**

**'PIPER! Pull over quick. NOW!!' Prue screamed to her sister**

**Piper pulled over quickly with out looking. (It was a good job it was early in the morning and no one was around)**

**'what? What's the matter?' Piper asked but her answer was given to her when she saw Prue feel for a pulse on Phoebe's neck.**

**'Please tell me she has one. Please' Piper cried**

**'Piper help me do CPR please' Prue asked frantically**

**Piper got out of the front seat and got in the back.**

** **

**After 10minutes, Prue still found no pulse. She pulled her hands back and just stared at Piper, who carried on giving her chest compressions**

**'Piper' Prue whispered 'Piper'**

**'Prue come on please we have to keep going. I can't lose her'**

**'Piper' Prue said as she reached forward and grasped her hands, 'she's gone'**

**'No.no.no.no' Piper kept saying repeatedly as the tears made there way down her face.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	5. Chapter 5

Part 15

Part 15

**Prue and Piper were hugging each other while they cried over the death of their younger sister, Phoebe.**

** **

**'Prue, what do we do now? I mean how do we go on?' Piper whispered**

**'I don't really know, but I know Phoebe would of wanted us to move on with our lives' Prue sniffed.**

**'I know she would have wanted us to but I cant get out of my head how much we hurt her'**

**'oh come here' Prue once again pulled Piper into a hug**

** **

**'Piper, Prue' came a voice behind them**

**'Leave us alone Leo.' Prue said quietly**

**'no hang on. I want to know why you did not answer my call. If you did Phoebe would still be alive' Piper shouted**

**'Piper you cannot blame Leo. Yeah we know he didn't answer but you just cant blame him' prue said as she finished in a sigh.**

**'Look. I am really sorry Piper that I couldn't get here but the elders had me off doing something else. But the elders saw what happened and have given me the permission to heal Phoebe' Leo said smiling**

**'What! But you can't heal the dead' Piper asked puzzled as prue just stared at him.**

**'I know, but they saw what Phoebe did, she knew you were going to be killed so she sacrificed herself for you'**

**'we know that Leo'**

**'no you don't know the whole story. When Phoebe got that premonition what did she tell you she saw?'**

**'she just told us that it was the right one' Piper whispered**

**'well that wasn't at all what she saw. What she saw was you two getting killed by the energy bolt, she knew she couldn't let that happen, so she did the only thing she could think of.'**

**'she pushed us out of the way to sacrificed herself' Prue finished**

**'yes. The Elders saw this and were truly amazed of the love she has for you do this, after everything that has happened over the last week'**

**'so you saying that you can heal Phoebe with out any consequences'**

**'yep. So if I can'**

**'sure. Go right ahead' Prue moved out of the way so Leo could get to Phoebe.**

** **

**Leo knelt down next to Phoebe and placed his hands over her. they started to glow and 5 minutes later. They could see Phoebe's chest rise. Leo lifted his hands and smiled at the two other sisters**

**'why isn't she awake Leo?' Piper asked**

**'Because her body took a very hard hit and even though I have healed her physically, she has to heal emotionally as well'**

**'I don't get you' Piper said looking confused**

**'Phoebe's body was hit hard. That's was physical. She loss consciousness due to the hit. Because of the pain. That was also physical with a bit of emotion. What I'm trying to say is that Phoebe will wake in her own time, when she feels she is completely healed. I can't do anything more. I'm sorry.' Leo looked up to the sky. 'I have to go. I'll be home tonight. Bye'**

** **

**Leo orbed out and the two older sisters took their younger one home, to rest.**

** **

** **

Part 16

**A couple of hours after they had returned home Piper and Prue had not left Phoebe's bedside, in fear that she would wake up when they were gone.**

** **

**'Prue. what happens if she doesn't wake up?'**

**'Piper she will. Leo said she just needs time to heal'**

**'I know what he said but it shouldn't be taking this long now should it?'**

**'I understand your point. But I think it also has to do with us, Josh and what happened to her in New York. I mean Phoebe was mad with us for forgetting her birthday. She was deeply hurt. Then something happened with Josh, because she was crying earlier and then what Raspunita said about New York. That would of brought back memories that she didn't want to remember. So she has to heal from them as well as the hit she received.' Prue explained.**

**'oh. Prue you know when that demon said something about her innocence and his son, do you think that he….umm…that he ummmm…raped her?' Piper questioned her older sibling**

**'if I had to be truly honest with you I think so, yes. But I don't want to think about that. I mean I pushed her away. Its my fault' Prue stated as tears came down her cheeks**

**'Prue you can't blame your self okay. Phoebe wouldn't want you too'**

**'She's right Prue' came a whisper from the side of them**

**'Phoebe your awake' Piper said in excitement**

**'yeah, I've ummm been awake for a while. I heard everything you said' Phoebe said quietly as she closed her eyes.**

**'Phoebe. We're sorry about everything. Especially forgetting your birthday. We are your sisters. We shouldn't forget something as Important as that. So we would understand if you are not ready to forgive us yet, or if you ever do' Prue said never letting her eyes leave the carpet, never let her eyes look into Phoebe's. if she had, she would of seen Phoebe crying and looking at her with sadness.**

**'Prue look at me. Please'**

** **

**Prue looked up into Phoebe's eyes. While Phoebe grabbed one of Pipers hands and one of Prue's.**

** **

**'Piper, Prue. I forgave you a while ago. When you bought me those presents, I could see how sorry you were, but I guess I was too stubborn to realise it. So, I'm telling you now that I forgive you. I forgive you from here' Phoebe tapped at her heart. 'I'm sorry, that I didn't earlier and I put you through all this. Its just you really hurt me but I didn't realise how much you meant to me till now. I mean I knew but I kind of lost that knowledge when you forgot my birthday. I'm sorry guys. I love you' Phoebe broke down completely then.**

**'sshhh Pheebs. It's okay. It should be us apologising more than you' Piper said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood, as she hugged Phoebe along with Prue.**

** **

**'Phoebe. Can I ask you a question' Piper asked. When she saw her nod she continued 'when you arrived at the pier you were extremely upset and looked like you could shoot both me and Leo. Can I ask why? I will understand if you don't want to tell us.'**

**'well, I met Josh' Phoebe started as she sat up and wiped her eyes 'the day after you forgot my birthday and we got on great, like we knew each other since we were in primary school. It was love at first site. He helped me through a time when I was deeply hurt and I appreciated it greatly, he was a shoulder to cry on, he listen to me without judging me and he was really nice and gentle. Well Leo came to get me yesterday. By the way, Josh is a whitelighter. Anyway, Leo came to get me to help you guys out and that was when Leo told Josh that his training was finished and he was assigned two witches. The witches he is in charge of live 3000 miles away in Chicago. That was why I was upset. And the reason I looked you and Leo, Piper was because I was jealous. How come you can love a whitelighter but I can't' Phoebe broke down again.**

**'oh Phoebe I'm sorry. But you will always be able to love Josh. You love him from here' Piper pointed to her heart like Phoebe had minutes before 'and that can never be broken, even if they are 3000 miles away. Believe me on that. When you were in New York, I missed you so much, I just wanted you back because I loved you and still do with all my heart.' Piper too broke down crying and Prue pulled both her younger sisters into her arms. Protecting them like she did when they were smaller.**

** **

**'Phoebe. You also don't have to answer this question. But what did happen in New York. Raspunita said something about his son? 'prue questioned**

** **

**Phoebe sat up and dried her tears.**

** **

**'well I went off to New York, after our big fight. I couldn't believe you didn't believe me I was so pissed off. Anyway, I go to New York and I was amazed by everything. It's so different to San Francisco. Anyway, I needed a job to pay the rent on this flat I found. So, I got two. One as a waitress at a nice exclusive restaurant in the wealthy part of New York and a job in a bar at night. Well the job in the bar wasn't exactly the best place to be at night, I was walking home one day after a long night working. Believe me I was run off my feet. I couldn't wait to jump in that bath and to go to bed. I was walking home when………………..**

** **

** **

** **

Part 17

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_WARNING -READ AT OWN RISK- Description of rape._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**'I was walking home when, my boyfriend at the time, Cory, jumped out at me. He made me jump so much. We had been seeing each other for about 3 days. I met him in the bar, he was a regular. He was so nice. **

**Well, I nearly had a heart attack when he did that. I could have killed him. Anyway, he saw that I was pissed with him and apologised. He walked me home and said goodbye. He was a right gentleman, so sweet and charming. **

**Well a month had gone by and I was slowly coming around, settling into the city. Cory took me out for a meal on my night off and we had a really good time. That was the first time he took me out for a meal and it surely wasn't the last. We went out every two weeks. It was beautiful. Well 4 months had gone by and unlike me, we still hadn't had sex. I just didn't want to rush it. I was having a super time as it is and I wanted to get to know him a little more. 5 months came and went and I could tell that Cory wanted to do it. So one evening I sat him down and explained that I thought it wasn't the right time yet. That I wanted to get to know him better. He got really angry and he started saying hurtful words and words that I didn't understand. I was frightened. I didn't share the flat with anyone. I was by myself. Well I asked him to leave but he just refused. I was really scared at this point as he was throwing things around, I fretened him with the police and that was when he just lost control and attacked me.' Phoebe slowly explained as tears poured down her cheeks. She looked around at her sisters and saw that they too had tears rolling down there cheeks.**

**'he started to beat me up. I cpouldn't do anything. I mean I was to frightened to move let alone defend myself. Well he stopped 10minutes later picked me up and dragged me to the bedroom. By this time I was going in and out of conciousness. I didn't know what was happening. The room was spinning. He ummm….he threw me onto the bed and tied me to the posts so I wouldn't be able to move. Not that I would of anyway I couldn't feel my legs at all, so I wouldn't of been able to run. He was just laughing at me, telling me not to cry. How could I not cry, someone I deeply liked, someone I had been seeing for nearly 6months and this is how he treats me. I just wished I never left San Francisco, I wished I was in your two's arms. I wished mum was there. Well after he finished tying me down he started to strip my clothes off. I screamed and screamed and screamed but all it got was a back hand across the face and a gag in my mouth and a blindfold over my eyes. I couldn't see what he was doing and I couldn't scream. His hands…. His hands, I will never forget what his hands felt like. They were so rough and cold.I knew what he was going to do so I just blocked everything out. When I regained my senses I realised it was morning and he was well gone. I also found my wrists unbound, no gag in my mouth and no blind fold. I didn't know whether what happened happened or whether it was a dream. But I realised it was no dream when I staggered into the bathroom and saw all the bruises and cuts. I just started to cry. I couldn't believe what had happened. I needed you two so badly but I knew you weren't there. Well I got cleaned up and returned to the bedroom to throw away the bed sheets and everything else he had given me or touch. I was walking out of the flat when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw this man, I immediately screamed and ran away down to the dumpsters to throw the stuff away. Well when I returned, the man was still there looking extremely sorry and worried. He apologised but I just ignored him. But he wouldn't give up as he saw how upset I was. Well I eventually told him and he was extremely sympathetic and caring. He took care of everything. He rang the police and took me down to the hospital. I told him he was wasting his time as I had washed myself, but he still took me down as he thought that there could be some evidence left. After the examination, I gave the police a statement and went home. 3 days later I got a call from the police saying that they had caught Cory, because of the statement and description I gave and because of the evidence from my examination at the hospital. They had found traces of his semen I was so relieved I was going to put this behind me and start a fresh with Clay helping me out all the way. Yeah it was Clay that helped me. But that wasn't the case, I had to go and identify him in a line up. I did so and he was remanded in custody until the trial, which was in 2 weeks. The day of the trail came and everything was going well until he got up onto into the box. He lied about everything. He said that I gave consent that I got into a fight with some lass down at the bar. I just couldn't believe it. The jury looked like they were buying his story. Well my turn came and his lawyer made me out to be a lying and evil woman for doing this. I just broke down there, I couldn't take anymore. Then came my lawyer he was so much nicer anyway it went okay after that, I told the jury exactly what had happened and why. And that Cory was lying, that what he had said was not the truth. Clay was the next one in the witness box. He told the jury everything that had happened when he first bumped into me. How scared I was, how beaten up I was. The last one up was my manager from the bar. I didn't really get on with him so I was worried that he would lie to get revenge at me for breaking so many cups.' Phoebe laughed, and wiped away her tears 'but he didn't he told the jury that I was the nicest person in the world and how much he knew I would never lie. The jury was out for less than seven hours. When they returned I was as nervous as hell. The jury found Cory guilty of rape and GBH. I couldn't believe it. My life was going to be free from him for ever. I thought he would get a long time in jail, like 15-25 years. But that wasn't the case he got 6 years and he would be eligible for parole after three. I was devastated. Clay took care of me. But 3months after the court hearing I just needed to be home with you guys again, so I came home.'**

**'Phoebe, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?' Piper asked as tears still came down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what her baby sister had gone through and without either of her sisters there.**

**'I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be mad at me and I thought you wouldn't believe me'**

**'oh Phoebe don't you ever think that okay. We are very proud of you and love you deeply' Piper said trying to reassure her 'don't we prue'**

**'uh yeah. Cause we do. We love you.' Prue lent in and pulled Phoebe into a great big hug. She also couldn't believe what her sister had to go through. And all because of her, if they hadn't had that stupid fight, if only she had believed Phoebe over Roger. If only.**

**As if reading her mind Phoebe pulled away from the hug and looked at Prue 'Prue this was not your fault. Okay. It just happened okay. Please don't blame your self I don't blame you and I have gotten over it so please don't play the guilt trip game' Phoebe then pulled Prue into a hug and Piper.**

** **

**They fell asleep in each other's arms.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

Part 18****

** **

**The next morning all three girls were still asleep in each other's arms. Until Leo, work Piper up.**

** **

**'uh, what is it?' Piper asked groggily as she sat up**

**Leo held a finger up to her lips and pulled her out of the bed careful not to wake her other two sisters.**

**'Leo where are we going' Piper whispered**

**but Leo didn't answer he just continued walking. As soon as he was out of Phoebes room, he looked at Piper and said one word**

**'Surprise'**

**'what, down stairs. It's a surprise for Phoebe. I need your help'**

**Leo led Piper downstairs. When she reached, the bottom stairs she was shocked to find the whole of the bottom of the manor covered in grate paper and one huge banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHOEBE!'**

**'oh she's going to hate this Leo'**

**'I don't think she will. I've got her a really good birthday present. That she'll love'**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**2 hours later Prue and Phoebe descended the stairs. But stopped in there tracks when they saw the whole of downstairs in darkness**

**'Piper' Phoebe called out**

** **

**suddenly the lights came on and a huge shout of 'SURPRISE' made both Phoebe and Prue jump.**

** **

**Phoebe and Prue looked around. Only when Phoebe saw the banner did she understand what it was for. She descended the rest of the stairs and went into the living room. When she got there she had another shock there standing right in front of her were her Dad, Grams and her mum.**

**She gave each one of them a hug and sat down to eat the birthday breakfast.**

** **

**'Phoebe' Leo said 'I have one more surprise for you'**

**'oh what is it' Phoebe asked excitedly 'a cloud?'**

**'no something better'**

**'nothing can be better than a cloud' Phoebe whispered in a baby voice **

**her whole family cracked out laughing**

**'no, this is definitely better' Leo clicked his fingers and another ball of blue orbs came**

**'what? Who is that' everyone asked**

**Leo just smiled at Phoebe.**

**When the person materialized, Phoebe knew why Leo was smiling**

** **

**'JOSH' Phoebe screamed as she ran up to him and hugged him.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

Part 19

**Josh had been reassigned so that he was closer to Phoebe. The elders had actually aloud them to date.**

**Three months had gone by since her sisters had forgotten her birthday. And things were looking up.**

** **

**'Hey Phoebe. I'm not working to night would you like to go out 4 a meal?'**

**'yeah sure, where 2?'**

**'how about that new Italian place down in San Jose?'**

**'I love to. But its too expensive'**

**'but I'm paying'**

**'then inthat case Josh. Yeah I love to'**

** **

** **

**Phoebe and Josh were having the best time ever. They were so in love.**

** **

**'Phoebe. I need to ask you something?'**

**'sure. Josh what is it'**

** **

**Phoebe was shocked as she saw Josh go down on oneknee**

** **

**'Phoebe Halliwell, I know I haven't known you for that long but from the moment I saw you I knew you were the one, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with' Josh winked at her ' will you marry me?'**

**Phoebe was shocked. 'ummm. Yes of course. I love you too'**

** **

**Josh slipped the ring onto her finger and gave a the biggest kiss ever**

** **

**Josh and Phoebe didn't notice that they were being watched**

**'he is a fool to mess around with my Phoebe. Both of them are dead'**

** **

**he laughed evily as he blinked out of site**

** **

** **

** **

Part 20****

** **

**Piper and Prue were sat down watching TV when there little sister came in laughing**

** **

**'hey Pheebs. What's so funny?' Piper asked. She was glad and relived that Phoebe had forgiven them, she didn't know what she would of done if she hadn't.**

**'I need to tell you guys something' Phoebe replied as she and Josh walked hand in hand into the lounge**

**'what? What is it. No demons I hope' Prue said**

**'no. nothing like that' Phoebe replied 'what do you think of this'**

** **

**Phoebe lifted her left hand to show her sisters he engagement ring**

** **

**'Oh Wow!!!!' Piper and Prue said together.**

**'This is fantastic' Prue stood up and went to give Josh as hug while, Piper did the same to Phoebe.**

**'so you don't mind.' Phoebe asked**

**'of cause not. Why you ask?' Piper asked**

**'because of what you had to go through'**

**'oh no. they have probably slackened on that rule'**

**'probably. Me and Josh are going out to have celebratory drinks. You are welcome to join. Actually we insist you join us' **

**'okay. Sure. Its only once you get engaged' Piper laughed, winking at Phoebe.**

** **

** **

**Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Josh went out to celebrate.**

** **

**'lets go and dance' Phoebe asked josh as she stood up**

**'okay'**

** **

**Phoebe led the way to the dance floor with Josh following.**

** **

**They were having the time of their lives when Phoebe accidentally knocked into someone**

** **

**'HEY!! Watch it!' the angry man shouted as he turned around.**

**'I'm sorry.' Phoebe replied in a small voice**

** **

**Phoebe looked up and was frozen with fear at who she saw!**

** **

** **

Part 21

**'Hello Phoebe, long time no see' the man laughed 'aren't you going to introduce me to your man?'**

** **

**Phoebe remained silent she couldn't believe he was here after everything**

** **

**'Phoebe you okay.' Josh asked when he noticed how pale she was**

**'Uh? Yeah I'm fine. Can we just go' she whispered**

**'Yeah sure.' Josh replied as he walked Phoebe away, confused as who that man was.**

** **

**Josh walked Phoebe up to her sisters to say good-bye**

** **

**Piper and Prue saw the two of them approaching and knew something was a matter**

** **

**'What's up?' Prue asked**

**'Phoebe wants to go' Josh replied for Phoebe as she remained quite**

**'How come?' Piper asked**

**Phoebe still did not answer**

**'Phoebe? Phoebe, any one in there' Piper joked as she looked at her sister**

**'Can we just go Josh please'?**

**Prue saw the frightened look in her sister's eyes.**

**'Phoebe what's the matter. You are frightened of something I can tell' Prue asked worriedly**

**'He's here' Phoebe whispered**

**'Who's here?'**

**But they got no reply**

**'Piper I'm going t go home with them, are you okay?' Prue told her other sister**

**'I'm coming too, just let me tell my assistant manager and we'll be off' Piper replied as she to could tell Phoebe was petrified**

** **

** **

**The drive home was silent, Phoebe was petrified and hr sisters and Josh were worried about her, as she hadn't said any thing.**

** **

** **

**'Pheebs, you want to tell us what the matter is' Piper asked gently as they entered the manor.**

**'he's back' Phoebe whispered**

**'who's back Phoebe. This is making no sense' Prue pushed**

**'he's back. He was at the club' Phoebe whispered again, never taking her eyes off of the floor.**

**'Who's back Phoebe? Who' Prue asked getting more worried by the minute**

**'there was this man at the club, she bumped into him apologised but when she saw him she froze just like this' Josh explained.**

**'Phoebe, who was this man. Do we know him?' Piper asked**

**'yeah. We vanquished him a while ago. But he's back' Phoebe again whispered**

**'what was he called Phoebe. Please tell us' **

**'he was called Raspunita Jr, but his human name is…is' stuttered Phoebe 'is Cory'**

** **

**Phoebe broke down crying as her sisters just stood there shocked. Josh was confused**

** **

**'Who's Raspunita Jr?'**

**'I'll explain it to him' Prue said as Phoebe was still crying hard.**

**'I'll take her upstairs' Piper stood up and helped Phoebe up the stairs to her room.**

** **

**'Josh, I think you better sit down'**

**Josh sat down on the sofa with Prue sitting across from him.**

**'Josh, what I am about to tell you isn't very pleasant but please don't get angry. For Phoebe's sake'**

**'okay Prue. Just tell me please'**

**'okay. Well Raspunita Jr is a demon we vanquished about 2 years ago'**

**'wait you vanquished him. Then how come he's back?' Josh asked confused**

**'he probably got out on a loop hole or something'**

**'how come Phoebe is so frightened of him, he didn't do anything to her did he?' Josh asked concern building up for Phoebe.**

**'well that's the thing' Prue started 'when he was a demon he was in his true demon form, so Phoebe didn't recognise him but when we vanquished him we saw his human face. We didn't know why Phoebe was so happy and sad at the time, until the other day.'**

**'why what happened'**

** **

**Prue continued to tell him everything that had happened when they faced Raspunita and what they had discovered about Phoebe's time in New York.**

** **

**Josh was silent**

** **

**'Josh, are you okay?' Prue asked concerned**

**'yeah, just shocked. Do you think Phoebe will want to see me?' Josh asked quietly**

**'I know she will. She needs everyone at the moment'**

**'okay. Thanks Prue for telling me' Josh said as he headed to the stairs.**

**'its okay.'**

** **

**Josh headed up to Phoebe's room.**

** **

** **

**'Phoebe are u okay?' Piper asked**

**but Phoebe did not reply**

**'Phoebe. Phoebe are you okay? You want me to stay?' Piper asked but again got no reply**

**'oh Phoebe please talk to me. Please' **

**'P..Piper, I'm sacred' Phoebe whispered**

**'oh I know sweetie, but me, Prue, Leo and Josh will be right here for you okay. We wont let anything happen to you'**

**'she's right Phoebe. We will never let anything happen to you' Josh said as he came through the door**

** **

**Josh went up and sat next to Phoebe drawing her into a hug. Piper left them two alone and went to check on Prue**

** **

** **

**15 minutes later Josh realised Phoebe had fallen asleep. He moved Phoebe under the covers. And stretched**

**he suddenly realised he needed the toilet and with one last glance at Phoebe went.**

** **

**'Prue, you do thin she will be okay don't you?' Piper asked her sister**

**'yeah cause she will, she has us doesn't she?'**

**'yeah I-' but piper got cut of as Josh screamed for them**

** **

** **

**'PIPER, PRUE!!!!'**

** **

**Piper and Prue rushed up the stairs to see Josh crying and no Phoebe**

** **

**'Josh where is Phoebe?' Piper asked hysterical**

**'I don't know, I went to the loo and when I got back she was gone' Josh crumbled to the floor 'if only I didn't leave her'**

**'Josh don't blame your self-okay. I have a pretty good idea what has happened?' Prue said**

**'What' both Piper and Josh said in unison**

**'Cory has her.' Prue said quietly 'he's going to make her pay!'**

** **


End file.
